He Could Dream
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. "No puedo." Dave corrió lejos de Kurt y los rostros que lo juzgarían. Puede que no haya bailado con Kurt Hummel, pero él podía soñar. Post-Prom.


**Disclaimer:** La idea original es de **Phantom of a Rose**. Glee tampoco me pertenece. La traducción es mía.

**N/T: **Un pequeño drabble sobre lo que sucedió después de que Dave corrió en el baile de "Dancing Queen".

* * *

><p><strong>ÉL PODÍA SOÑAR<strong>

_No puedo. No puedo. No puedo. No puedo._

La frase se repite dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez, como si fue el paso ininterrumpido de un tambor, o el sonido de sus pies contra el frío azulejo en los pasillos vacíos de McKinley.

Dave aún podía escuchar las voces de Santana y esa chica, Mercedes, provenientes del auditorio. El pegajoso ritmo que había comenzado a sonar mientras Dave realmente consideró bailar con Kurt Hummel como Rey y Reyna en el tradicional baile después de la coronación.

Sólo por un momento, Dave pensó en tomar una de las manos de Kurt en la suya y colocar la otra sobre su cintura. Entonces habría bailado con Kurt y estaría condenado por el resto de lo que durara la estúpida escuela. Después de que la canción terminara, Dave se hubiera inclinado sobre Kurt y lo habría besado –no de verdad, porque incluso Dave sabía que ese chico era su novio ahora– pero en la mejilla. Dave no habría dicho nada en específico, pero habría sido básicamente como declararse gay oficialmente. El mensaje habría estado ahí, alto y claro.

Pero entonces Dave parpadeó y observó a la multitud a su alrededor por un momento. Había rostros de hostilidad y odio –una de las estrellas "heterosexuales" del equipo de fútbol americano _siendo forzado_ a bailar con el chico gay, con el maricón. Era una aberración. Y si Dave hubiera seguido con eso… el tiro al blanco que estaba sobre la espalda de Kurt, estaría también sobre la suya.

Dave se aterró y miró el pálido rostro de Kurt.

No puedo.

Entonces Dave se encontró a sí mismo siendo empujado por los rostros acusadores –aquellos que lo habrían juzgado en el momento en el que hubiera tomado la mano de Kurt– y atravesando las puertas, dejando la música detrás de él.

Los pies de Dave lo dirigían, sin que él supiera con certeza hacia dónde lo llevaban. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Dave se encontró en los vestidores de chicos. Sólo un par de las lámparas en el techo estaban encendidas, haciendo que la habitación luciera más oscura que de costumbre. Dave caminó hacia la banca frente a su casillero y se sentó, dándose cuenta de que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

El estúpido cetro de metal cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo. Dave llevó a mano hacia su cabeza y se quitó la corona a juego, mirándola entre sus dos manos. Brillaba incluso con poca luz. Dave cerró los ojos. Desde que Santana había empezado con la farsa, Dave se convenció de que tal vez ganar como Rey del Baile lo haría sentir algo. Como si de alguna manera, eso pudiera mejorarlo todo.

Dave dejó caer la corona sin pensar nada más y levantó la mirada hacia su casillero. Regresó hacia ese día en el que había… besado a Kurt, justo ahí. El día en el que todo lo que había ocultado, finalmente salió a la superficie. Se había declarado homosexual, al menos a una persona.

Había sido horrible. Honestamente, Dave no podía imaginarse haciendo lo mismo frente a todas esas personas en el gimnasio.

Quizá Kurt tenía razón. Dave se sentía un poco miserable, pero pensaba que todo sería aún peor si todos se enteraban. Ese tiro al blanco sería compartido. Sería para ambos, Dave y Kurt. Quizá eso haría sentir mejor a Kurt, pero a él no.

Sólo pasaron unos momentos antes de que Dave ya no pudiera seguir dentro de la habitación. Se agachó para recoger la corona y el cetro sin siquiera pensarlo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el gimnasio. Aún se oía la música y parecía como si la canción que tocaban cuando Dave se fue, apenas había llegado a su fin.

Dave abrió la puerta que poco antes ya había atravesado y se deslizó adentro tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Todos estaban bailando. Todos. Había globos y risas y baile y nadie parecía enojado o disgustado. Dave divisó la otra corona casi de inmediato.

Kurt se reía, tratando de evitar que su corona se moviera o cayera de su cabeza. Ese chico que había cantado poco antes, y que lo había confrontado en dos ocasiones -¿Blaine?- le sonreía mientras le daba vueltas. Ellos estaban… bailando.

Dave podía recordar que antes de irse, una voz saltó en medio del silencioso gimnasio –"Disculpa, ¿bailas conmigo?"

Así que dos chicos habían bailado juntos esa noche.

Pero no él.

Una parte de él odiaba a ese tal Blaine. Deseaba ser lo suficientemente valiente para hacer lio que él hizo. También deseaba, de alguna forma, tener lo que Blaine tenía.

A Kurt.

La otra parte… estaba algo aliviada.

Dos chicos habían bailado juntos esa noche y no sucedió nada. De hecho, todos en la habitación parecían felices. Claro, había un par de personas que fruncían el ceño desde el borde de la pista de baile y las mesas, pero la mayoría no parecían molestos.

Dave no pretendía que de repente todos los alumnos de McKinley se volvieran a favor de los gays. Eso no sucedería. Nunca.

Pero por ahora, bastaba con soñarlo.

Dave dejó la habitación de nuevo y caminó lentamente hacia su auto. Cuando ya estaba arriba, le mandó un mensaje a Santana diciéndole que necesitaría encontrar a alguien más que la llevara a casa –él sabía que su celular estaba escondido en algún lugar en su pecho. Encendió el auto y condujo a casa. Ignoró a su padre cuando entró, con un murmulló, un "te cuento mañana", y subió las escaleras.

Dave colapsó sobre la cama, pero no encontraba la manera de apagar su cerebro. El resto de la noche, hasta casi la una de la mañana, solo estuvo ahí acostado e imaginando escenarios donde él rebelaba por fin lo que era. En algunos, sentía el odio y el rechazo (esos le parecían los más lógicos) y en otros… todo iba bien. A sus padres no les importaba y sus amigos lo aceptaban. Kurt incluso le sonreía. Dave tenía un novio, un chico sin rostro que él nunca antes había visto –y que probablemente nunca conocería en Lima.

Se imaginó a sí mismo bailando con Kurt en la fiesta de esa noche.

Sí, él podía soñar.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
